Cake Surprise
by PandaN00b
Summary: Winry is making a cake for Ed and convinces Riza to make a cake for Roy. This is her first time so she's anxious to see how it will turn out. And Winry has a surprise for Ed? Findout by reading! Royai EdWin Oneshot Slight OOC R&R T for Language


**A/N: Hey! Hope you like this fanfic! It's my third fanfic! Please excuse any mistakes ^.^ I'm really hungry. Um, I have no idea if Amestris has a grocery store so lets just say it does. I just wrote this when the thought hit me while I was trying to sleep... They might be OOC... Um the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/FMAB.**

* * *

It was a nice breezy hot summer morning. Riza Hawkeye and Winry Rockbell were getting ready to leave to go shopping together for ingredients to make a cake. Winry was going to make a cake for Ed ans soon convinced Riza, after minutes of begging, to make a cake for Roy.

They left Riza's apartment complex and were driving to grocery store.

Once they had finally found parking in the filled up parking lot, they walked inside the store. The two women picked up a shopping basket. They decided to split up to find their items.

* * *

Riza scanned through her list to see what she needed to get.

_Shortening, white sugar, 2 eggs, cocoa, red food coloring, salt, vanilla extract, buttermilk, all-purpose flour, baking soda, white vinegar, milk, and butter. 'That's one hell of a list,"_she thought as she walked over to the ingredients aisle to get the needed ingredients and moved on to the aisle with drinks to get the two milks, butter, and eggs.

After collecting all the needed ingredients she proceeded to checkout. She went to a cashier that had called her up. She placed the heavy black basket onto the counter. Riza brought out her cash and payed for her items. She walked out of the store and waited by the door for Winry.

* * *

Winry had amazingly memorized her list so she quickly got her ingredients from its designated aisle. She walked over to the cashier struggling with the heavy basket alittle. She then heaved it on the counter waiting for the price. After receiving the price, Winry whipped out her cash and paid the price. The price wasn't too bad or too cheap.

She walked out to see Riza waiting there for her. Winry smiled and said joyfully,"Time to make a cake!"

* * *

After the awkward quiet ride to Riza's apartment they got straight to getting their ingredients, cooking utensils, and pans and bowls ready. Riza put on a grassy green apron to shield any mess from her navy blue turtle neck shirt and a pair of jeans and had her hair clipped up with a barrette. Winry put on a plain white apron over her pink sweatshirt and had light blue jeans on and a blood red bandanna over her head. Winry was making chocolate cake and Riza was making red velvet. Riza had let Winry to make her cake first.**(Okay let me say this now, I got lazy to write all the ingredients here so please just excuse it c:)**

Winry heated her oven to 350 degress and greased and floured two round pans The mechanic stirred her ingredients together and added the other ingredients and put the bowl under a mixer and beat it for 2 minutes. She stirred the mixture in boiling water so the batter will be thin. Then poured the batter into the prepared pans and baked it for 30 min. Winry took the pans out and cooled it for 10 min. She moved the first layer to a cooling rack and smeared chocolate icing all over the dark brown crumbly surface. Next she place the second layer on top of the first and smeared the chocolate icing over it. Once the whole cake was covered in the chocolate icing Winry used white icing to make a chibi face of Ed. She smiled looking at the finished cake._ 'Finally done,'_ she thought happy with her work. She set the cake on the table. "Miss Riza, I'm done she said walking over to where Riza was reading her book.

Riza nodded closing the book and setting it down where she sat. She was a little anxious on how it will turn out, she has never made a red velvet cake before. She walked into the kitchen to start. She greased two round pans and then preheated the oven to 350 degrees. She creamed the shortening and sugar, then added the two eggs and beat it. Then made a paste of cocoa and red food coloring and added it to the creamed mixture. Then mixed the salt, vanilla, and buttermilk together. She added alternately flour to the milk mixture to the creamed mixture. She mixed the baking soda and vinegar and folded it into the cake batter. She poured the batter evenly into the two pans and baked them for 30 min. She place one layer onto a cooling rack and smeared a white vanilla icing onto the red cake covering it in white icing. Riza then placed the second layer on the first and covered the whole cake in a layer of the white icing. With help of black food coloring she made the leftover white icing black and made a chibi face of Roy on the cake and decorated and edges of the round cake with red icing._ 'Done, hope it's good,'_ she thought looking at the cake and set it on the table.

The two had called Roy and Ed to come over without telling them what for.

* * *

*When the two guys get there*

Roy and Ed waited at the door to Riza's apartment anxious on what the two girls needed them for. "What do you think they need Colonel Bastard?"asked the Edward shuddering at the thought that Winry called so that she can beat him with a wrench. "Don't know," the raven haired man next to him said looking straight forward knocking on the door.

"Must be them,"Winry said hearing the knock from the door. Riza got up and opened the know it was Roy and Ed. "Come in," she said bluntly. "Roy sat down on the couch and asked the only question the two guys were thinking of,"What are we here for?" Riza and Winry got up and signaled for them to follow into the kitchen.

First thing they noticed was that the kitchen counters were a mess and covered with ingredients and cooking utensils and bowls. Before the two were gonna ask anything they were interrupted by Winry,"We baked you cakes," said Winry cheerfully showing her cake. Riza showed her cake next to her smiling. The two alchemists stared at the two cakes amazed. They already knew which cake was for who because the cake would have their face on it duh.

"Wanna eat?" Riza offered to the speechless alchemists smiling gently. They nodded sitting down at the wooden table. Riza was really nervous if her cake turned out delicious or so but still kept a calm look on her face. Winry was thinking the same, it wasn't like her apple pie, this was cake, she hoped it was good.

The two got up and got plates, napkins, and forks. Winry cut a slice from the chocolate cake and set it in front of Ed and gave him a fork and napkin. Riza had done the same. She had started to eat the red velvet cake._ 'Hn, not so bad,'_ she thought. She looked over to Winry and saw her feeding Ed his cake. Winry smirked at Riza,"Your not going to feed the colonel, that's not so romantic." Riza glared daggers at the teen. She signed and looked over at her superior who was smirking. "Your gonna feed right, Riza?" "It's Hawkeye, sir," she said glaring. Her face softened and she took his plate and fork and broke off a piece with the fork and feeding it to Roy. Blood rushed to her face as she blushed a deep scarlet red as she fed her superior officer.

She looked away so no one would notice the blush. Well, Roy noticed and smirked,"Got a fever Hawkeye, your face is red?" "No, sir," she replied regaining her composure." After being fed quietly he broke the silence between them," This cake is delicious, you baked it right?" She nodded not looking straight into his onyx eyes. "You should be eating some, too," he said taking her plate and fork and started to feed her pieces of the cake. A blush crept onto her face. He smiled at her reaction.

Winry had given all of the cake to Ed and then had told him she had a surprise for him. While she went to go get it he waited there fiddling with the fork. She came and placed a jug of milk in front of him. He glared at Winry and at the jug. "Like hell I'm drinking that little bastard," he grimaced. Winry's smile dropped into a frown. "Just drink the damn milk Fullmetal, she made you a cake and fed you it too,"said Roy from across the table while feeding proportions of cake to Riza who was somehow now sitting on his lap blushing.

"Fine, I drink the damn thing," he grumbled. He took the jug and chugged it. He shuddered after drinking the whole fill. "I think you'll grow a little now," said Winry in triumph. "WHAT!?" Ed exploded like a time bomb.

Riza was done with the cake went back to reading. Thinking of plan to than her for the cake Roy just sat here resting his chin on the palm of his hand. The thought then came up. "Oi, Riza." "What is it, sir?" she asked not looking up from her book. "Thank you for the cake," he said. She looked up and then he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Riza was shocked at the sudden contact and blushed deeply. She closed her eyes returned the kiss. After they separated gasping for air, Riza smiled and said,"No problem." "I love you Roy." His eyes widened at her that she had said his name without any formalities. He smiled and replied,"I love you too." And so they kissed once more.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Okay I know it sucks... I didn't put a lot of description... maybe. Um I suck at endings. This is the first time I tried EdWin. Um I appreciate any tips. Thank you for reading and please review, I love reviews except if its a flame.**


End file.
